


Goodbye and Goodluck

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: deadman verse [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The night before Michelle leaves Paris.





	Goodbye and Goodluck

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Goodbye and good luck

The phone’s incessant ringing woke him up from a deep sleep. He grabbed it haphazardly and winced as his eyes settled on the time. “It is four a.m. this better be important,” he managed to growl out even as he felt Michelle shifting against him.

“Is Michelle there,” Amanda said concern clear in her voice. “I woke up to make an international phone call and she isn’t in the guest room.” He wasn’t in the mood to be understanding so he shook Michelle awake and handed the phone to her.

“Amanda calm down I’m fine,” He heard her say as he dropped his head back down onto the pillow. He knew Amanda and the others still weren’t sure it was really him but calling him in the middle of the night was just stupid. If he’d meant her any harm Michelle would have been dead a dozen times over this week as often as they’d been alone. “Yes, Amanda I slept with him and it isn’t the first time,” Michelle said clearly annoyed. “Yes everything is exactly the same size and shape as I remember it.”

He found himself smirking with suppressed laughter at the thought of Amanda actually going there. He knew it would occur to a lot of folks but only Amanda would have the nerve to ask over the phone in the middle of the night. He took the phone from Michelle causing her to raise her eyebrow. “Look Amanda it’s late you can question her about my body and the sex we had when you take her to the airport later this morning.” He hung up the phone knowing Amanda would be pissed at him but he just wanted a few hours more of good sleep.

“You know I could stay on here until everything is resolved,” Michelle said speaking up. “I mean it isn’t like I have that great a life to get back too another week or two off here in Paris won’t hurt.”

“It might,” He said quickly. “Things are going to get messy when Duncan shows up.” He saw her frown. “It would be best if you are as far away from here as possible.” He could tell she was about to object so he quickly added. “It’ll only make things more complicated Duncan isn’t going to listen to anyone else the only person who can convince him I’m me is me.”

“I guess that’s true, he is really stubborn,” Michelle said and he was relieved. “You know though if I leave you probably won’t get another chance at sleeping with me.” She said in a teasing voice. “At my University there’s this guy who’s been asking me out constantly and I’ll probably say yes once I get back.”

“We both knew this would be temporary,” He said seeing her eyes widen in shock a bit. “Just like last time it was a lot of fun but I doubt we are cut out for the Duncan and Amanda route.” He couldn’t see himself having an on again off again relationship lasting centuries if he even lived that long.

“I think it is kind of romantic,” Michelle admitted. “But your right that I can’t see us doing it.” That seemed to be all that needed to be said and soon he drifted back off to sleep. He woke up some time later to see Michelle fully dressed. “I’ll let myself out I need to get back to Amanda’s to grab my stuff before I leave good luck with Duncan.”

“Goodbye and good luck to you too,” He said as she headed to the door. “Be sure to keep your head.” He considered going back to sleep as the door closed behind her but he instead he got up and headed toward the shower. He had things he needed to do to get ready for the inevitable confrontation with Cassandra.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
